


Blue

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU-alas magicas, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Así que voy a darselo, Leo se merece el mundo, M/M, Mates, Percy merece cosas buenas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: En un mundo donde tener alas es tan  común  como tener brazos u orejas o piernas.***Las leyendas sobre las almas gemelas han existido siempre, y seguirán así, existiendo siempre, por toda la eternidad. Cuentos que a los niños les relatan sus padres de pequeños, historias que hacen a los jóvenes suspirar por esperanza y amor, ilusiones de aquellos que desean encontrar a su verdadera mitad.Se dice que, cuando un alma está cerca de su par, sus alas se tornan de un hermoso, brillante y mágico  Azul .Azul , como el vasto cielo,  azul , como el mar enorme mar,  azul , como el color más puro, incluso más que el blanco.Azul , como el color que jamás se puede olvidar.Por eso, cuando Percy contiene paz llena cada célula de su cuerpo con un relajante picor en su cuello y una calidez tal en su pecho que se extiende deliciosamente a sus alas no supo que hacer.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/gifts).



_En un mundo donde tener alas es tan_ _común_ _como tener brazos u orejas o piernas._

***

 _Las leyendas son lecciones, cuentan verdades_ , susurran las ancianas a sus nietos cuando cuentan sus historias.

_Las leyendas son las bases en las cuales se formaron la vida, la magia, el alma._

Las leyendas conectan mundos, corazones, sentimientos.

Las leyendas sobre las almas gemelas han existido siempre, y seguirán así, existiendo siempre, por toda la eternidad. Cuentos que a los niños les relatan sus padres de pequeños, historias que hacen a los jóvenes suspirar por esperanza y amor, ilusiones de aquellos que desean encontrar a su verdadera mitad.

Se dice que, cuando un alma está cerca de su par, sus alas se tornan de un hermoso, brillante y mágico _Azul_ .

 _Azul_ , como el vasto cielo, _azul_ , como el mar enorme mar, _azul_ , como el color más puro, incluso más que el blanco.

 _Azul_ , como el color que jamás se puede olvidar.

Por eso, cuando Percy contiene paz llena cada célula de su cuerpo con un relajante picor en su cuello y una calidez tal en su pecho que se extiende deliciosamente a sus alas no supo que hacer.

Un suspiro de extraña paz abandonando sus labios, paz que su cuerpo no había sentido desde que su memoria había sido borrada y restaurada hace tan poco.

Reyna a su lado había soltado un jadeo, Hazel parecía encantada, mientras miraba por todos lados, buscando cualquier indicio de que no fuera de ella la única en ver qué, Frank parecía al borde de las lágrimas, extrañamente.

Percy no lo había entendido, hasta que experimentó su corazón desbocado por una extraña emoción, emoción que rápidamente inundó su ser.

Había algo ... había _alguien_ diferente a su alrededor. Alguien que Percy no había visto, alguien que parecía ser, sin duda alguna, alguien que podría darle ese Percy tanto ansiaba.

Paz, un hogar, amor.

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de esos pensamientos que inundaban su mente, su corazón, su ser, pero sabía que era correcto, sabía que estaba bien, sabía que era él, su alma diciendo que había sido guardado por tanto tiempo.

\- Percy ... Tus alas ... Tus alas _brillan_ ... - murmuró Annabeth cuando lo diviso finalmente, con una extraña mueca, entre una sonrisa dolida, resignada y triste.

Ella supo desde hace tiempo que no era Percy quien tenía con ella siempre, pero había tenido la esperanza. Pero, cuando sus ojos se percataron en las alas de Percy, normalmente negras como sus cabellos, ahora completamente azules, supo que ella no encajaba allí, con él.

Percy siempre había pensado que su destino era Annabeth. Lo que tenía sentido cuando la conocía, cuando la vio crecer y creció con ella, cada vez que salvaba la vida y cada vez que salvaba, pero no había pasado.

Quiso sentir amor por ella, deseo que tenían las alas de la hija de Atenea las que se tiñeran de su color favorito, pero no fue así. Le sonrió, sonríe, su mejor amiga, su chica, le devolvió y sus ojos encontraron a buscar. No sabía que estaba buscando, no lo entendía por completo, pero sabía qué tenía que buscar.

\- _¡¿Qué es esto ?!_ \- Escucho a alguien gritar en algún lugar, una sonrisa pintando sus labios sin darse cuenta alguna, sintiendo un gemido atascado en su garganta al escuchar la voz, detrás de todos los miembros del Argo II. - ¡¿Por qué son azules ?! ¡Si hizo esto, entrenador, voy a patear su peludo trasero viejo de cabra! - Percy soltó una carcajada mientras avanzaba hacia la voz alarmada. Esa voz, era lo que estaba buscando, esa voz era la que deseaba escuchar toda su vida, esa voz era la que podía darle la paz.

Las personas parecían separadas mientras él caminaba, paso a paso, acercándose a aquello que, sin pensarlo, había buscado toda su vida. Nadie dijo nada, no había ni susurros, solo una ligera brisa que encontró traer un hermoso aroma al lugar, embriagante, fresco, alucinante.

\- _Leo_ ... - no sabía de quién era el nombre, no lo había escuchado nunca, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pero se deslizó entre sus labios con tanta naturalidad y dulzura que incluso parecían haber tenido vestigios del dulce néctar entre sus labios - _Leo_ . - perdió esta vez ... Con más fuerza, con más confianza, con más seguridad. - _¡Leo!_ \- y le vio.

Las mejillas surcadas de un suave rosa, sus ojos marrones, suaves, anhelantes y extrañamente desesperados, viéndolo fijamente cuando se encontraron, sus hombros ligeramente tensos, ahora relajados.

No supo de donde vino, no supo porque lo estaba sintiendo, pero una necesidad de abrazar a esa persona, a ese _Leo_ , envolverlo entre sus brazos, jamás soltarlo y nunca permitir que le hicieran daño se internó en él con tanta agresividad y fuerza que su respiración dolía de pensar que podría tener daño, aún sin saber por qué, sin entenderlo.

 _ **Pasos Cinco**_ .

Percy jamás había visto a un joven tan hermoso en su vida, ni cuando habían rescatado a Thanatos. Parecía pequeño en su propia esencia, pero Percy sabía que en esos ojos se ocultaba un alma llena de vida, lo sabía. Lo adecuadamente.

**_Cuatro pasos_ **

Leo tenía en su pecho tanta calidez que no podía respirar, ni siquiera todo el fuego que su padre podía darle la daría tanta calidez y seguridad. Parecía que sus piernas no iban a proteger su peso mucho tiempo más y sus alas parecían querer envolverse a su alrededor para protegerlo.

**_Tres pasos_ **

Percy deseaba abrazar el pequeño cuerpo y no soltarlo jamás, queríamos aquellos ojos extraños, exteriores que los observaban se podrían ayudar de lo que era suyo y los ojos de Leo le vieran sólo a él. Quería que todo el mundo del pequeño chico latino girara solo por Percy, quería ser tan egoísta y guardarlo solo para él.

**_Dos pasos_ **

Leo no pudo controlar el temblor en sus manos mientras observaba los ojos más verdes y hermosos que había visto en su vida. Ojos que parecían haber visto el alcalde tesoro del mundo, mientras se dirigía a él. Los labios de Leo estaban apretados en una línea, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa enorme que quería cubrir sus labios.

**_Un paso_ **

Percy estiró su mano temblorosa, con miedo, con un extraño dolor en su pecho que le genero el pensamiento de que el joven frente a él no está fuera de aceptarlo y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo cuando sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de sus mejillas. Leo soltó un jadeo, mientras inexplicablemente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban cubiertas por llamas cálidas, de un azul tan puro como sus alas.

\- Hola. - Susurro Percy, sin saber un decir y con una sonrisa surcando sus labios por lo estúpido que había sido aquello. Percy perdió que de tener que pasar su vida en contacto con esa piel, morena, brillante, hermosa, no se negaría. Viviría, moriría, respiraría sólo por poder tocar esa piel y perderse en ella.

\- Hola ... - le respondió Leo, dejó a la cálida mano acariciar su mejilla. Sus ojos cerrándose por el contacto, la sonrisa abarcando sus labios sin haberlo notado siquiera. Sintió su miedo desaparecer. Aquella extraña sensación de pavor que le había asaltado al bajar del barco, cuando sus ojos se posaron en todos aquellos campistas y semidioses. Todo se fue, solo quedó tranquilidad.

Percy se acercó aún más, eliminando los centímetros que les separaban. No podría controlarlo, podría de arrepentir tanta paz y serenidad que sus sentidos no entendían. Sus manos viajaron a la cintura del pequeño latino, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar al entrar en contacto con él. Y lo supo.

\- _Te encontré._ \- susurro, sin saber que había encontrado a quién necesito desde que había nacido. Leo rió, a sabiendas de que aquello era estar enamorado, estar bien, estar en su hogar.

(.)

\- ¡Maldita sea Jackson! ¡Necesitamos a nuestro navegante! ¡¿Dónde diablos escondiste a Leo esta vez ?! - Jason estaba dividido entre diversión y molestia por la forma de actuar del griego. Como si alguien en el Argo II fuera de lo suficientemente idiota para separar esos dos o tratar de quitarle a su precioso Leo.

\- Deberíamos salir ... - susurro Leo desde su escondite, su rostro enterrado en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Percy, con Percy rodeándolo con sus brazos y sus (ahora) azules alas, actuando como una barrera contra el mundo entero. Leo realmente no deseaba irse de allí, pero sabía que Festus necesitaría ayuda para guiar el código de barras a su destino. Sin embargo, cuando Percy comenzó a dejar pequeños y suaves besos en la piel de su cuello Leo supo que la tripulación podría aguantar un par de horas más.


End file.
